Lacus Clyne
Lacus Clyne (ラクス・クライン Rakusu Kurain?) is a fictional character from the Japanese science fiction anime television series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. She is a popular female vocalist and becomes the co-leader of the Clyne Faction. Personality & Character Lacus Clyne, in her first few appearances, originally appears to be naive and a bit of an airhead, but it is only due to her idealistic and pacifistic nature. Beneath the surface as a pop star and a PLANT idol, she is actually a quite deep and philosophical person, as she demonstrates when she delivers speeches throughout the series - mainly about the widening rift between Naturals and Coordinators, the ironies of calling for peace yet doing so with weapons in hand, and the real causes of war as being within the human heart itself. As the leader of the Clyne Faction (and later the Three Ships Alliance and Terminal), Lacus is very charismatic, strong-willed, and determined to see their fight for peace through to the end. Like her father, Siegel Clyne, Lacus wishes to see a world where Naturals and Coordinators would willingly work together and coexist in harmony, disregarding the notion that Coordinators are an evolved species. Being a pacifist, Lacus holds a strong dislike for war, expressing that they are simply started and repeated through a neverending cycle of attack and retaliation. Skills & Abilities Because Lacus is a coordinator, her mind and body are enhanced above a normal human's abilities; the full aspects of her abilities are undefined. Lacus' most outstanding talents lie with singing and dancing, as she developed into a influential cultural pop-icon in PLANT. She is shown to have a good sense of delegation and command for those that work under her. When in SEED-mode, her delegation and coordination abilities are enhanced for commanding the Eternal; her full abilities are unknown. Lacus Clyne has the ability to enter SEED mode as well. Gundam SEED Destiny Life at OrbEdit At the start of Gundam SEED Destiny, Lacus is living with Kira at Reverend Malchio's orphanage in the Marshall Islands until a disaster forces her, Kira, the Reverend, and the orphanage children to move in with Andrew Waltfeld and Murrue Ramius at their shared mansion in Orb. Meanwhile, PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal, in need of political clout, showcases Meer Campbell as Lacus, using her to influence the populace. The real Lacus is almost killed in an assassination attempt by Coordinators from the "Coordinator special forces". But their plans are disrupted by Kira who fights off the assassins with the Freedom. She, along with Murrue, Kira, Andrew, Cagalli Yula Athha, and most of the [http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Archangel_class_assault_ship Archangel]'s crew reunited hoping to stop the new war. Lacus acts as the CIC officer for the Archangel until Cagalli takes over. (Ultimately, Kira's old friend Miriallia Haw would take over this position.) Return to spaceEdit Lacus, along with Andrew later hijacks a shuttle (which was meant for Lacus' double, Meer Campbell) to go into space, to see what the situation is at the PLANTs. They rejoin the crew of the [http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/FFMH-Y101_Eternal Eternal] and the Terminal factory satellite. In the Special Edition, the scene is edited so that Kira begs her to let him come along. Despite her personal feelings for Kira, she tells him he must remain on Earth to help Cagalli and the Archangel. In the original Gundam SEED Destiny, Kira made the choice of staying back himself. After the shuttle is found, Durandal declares that she is an impostor. When Lacus and the crew of the Eternal are discovered and attacked by ZAFT again (due to an intelligence-gathering error made by Martin DaCosta), she and the ship try to deliver the newly-built Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice mobile suits to Kira and Athrun on Earth. Kira arrives in space via Cagalli's Strike Rouge and is nearly killed when his mobile suit is severely damaged. Andy uses his ZGMF-X88S Gaia to provide Kira enough cover to retreat to the Eternal, where his new mobile suit is awaiting. Aboard, Kira and Lacus are reunited and share an emotional embrace and words of happiness at seeing each other again. Lacus then takes Kira to his new mobile suit, the Strike Freedom; once again, she wears a worried expression, much like she did when Kira wanted to pilot the Freedom to save her in Orb. After Kira saves her and the Eternal, she takes the Infinite Justice to Orb herself, giving Kira the freedom to participate in the already-heated battle in Orb. She lands on the Archangel and her words again help Athrun decide on what he wants to do concerning the second war. Ending the confusionEdit When Meer interrupts Cagalli's television broadcast following the Second Battle of Onogoro, Lacus subsequently interrupts as well, revealing her presence and the fact that Meer is an impostor. Most people are shocked, including the Joule Team and the [http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Minerva_class_battleship Minerva] crew; even Durandal himself is perplexed that Lacus is in Orb. In her broadcast she also denounces Chairman Durandal's agenda, but also states she does not support Lord Djibril either: she says that the war is the responsibility of everyone, for they created this type of world. After the broadcast, the world and the PLANTs argue over who is the real Lacus. Later, Lacus and Kira reveal to the crew of the Archangel that Durandal intends to assign behavioral genes to every human being in order to render war and conflict obsolete. By doing this, no one can make a decision if their future was planned. Terminal vows to stop Durandal from implementing his radical "Destiny Plan." After the sudden attack on PLANT by Lord Djibril's Requiem, Lacus goes back to space aboard the Archangel. She joins Athrun, Kira, and Meyrin Hawke in information gathering on the Moon, where they are contacted by Meer. Even though Athrun and Meyrin think it is a trap, Lacus chooses to meet Meer. Lacus tries to convince Meer to stop working for Durandal; however, they are attacked. Athrun, Kira, and Meyrin deal with the attackers, but Meer ends up dying in Lacus' arms after taking the shot that was originally meant to kill Lacus. After a funeral on the Archangel, Lacus and the others read Meer's diary and are visibly moved. When Durandal appears on a television broadcast, Lacus looks at him with an expression which had never been seen on her. During the final stages of Gundam SEED Destiny, Lacus leads Terminal and the bulk of the forces that stand in the way between Durandal and the implementing of the Destiny Plan. She once again tried to convince the ZAFT forces to stand down and remind them of the principles of humanity. However, believing she was a fake and part of Logos, ZAFT forces attacked. After the death of Chairman Durandal, Lacus Clyne is invited back to the PLANTs to serve as a mediator between the PLANTs and the other nations. At the end of Gundam SEED Destiny "Final Plus", she is shown walking towards the PLANT Supreme Council. Lacus Clyne becomes Chairwoman of the PLANT Supreme Council. The final installment of the Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition reveals Kira, in a white ZAFT commander uniform reuniting with Lacus in the PLANTs. They share a familiar embrace, startling other some members of ZAFT.